The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
ABC (November 12, 1988 – October 26, 1991) | picture_format = 4:3 | audio_format = Stereo | first_run = | first_aired = January 17, 1988 | last_aired = October 26, 1991 | preceded_by = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh | followed_by = Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin | related = | website = | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is an American Saturday morning animated children's television series produced by Walt Disney Television that ran from January 17, 1988 to October 26, 1991, inspired by A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories. It has been released on VHS and DVD. Overview The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh first aired in January 1988 on The Disney Channel. The show moved to ABC in September of that same year. After the final regular episode was shown in October 1991, reruns continued to air on ABC until September 4, 1993. On December 9, 1995, before Disney took over ABC's One Saturday Morning programming, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was brought back in reruns, in which it aired until September 7, 2002. The Disney Channel began reruns of the series on October 3, 1994,The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 12, no. 6, October/November 1994: pp. 36, 48. which continued to air until September 1, 2006. The show also aired on Playhouse Disney from 1999 to 2006, as well as on Toon Disney from the channel's launch in 1998 until 2008. In the UK, the program aired from 2000 to 2011 on Playhouse Disney. Although the series is set in Ashdown Forest/Hartfield in East Sussex, there are various Americanisms. In 1989, this show was paired with Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, and titled, Disney's Gummi Bears-Winnie the Pooh Hour. In some countries, this show had been a part of The Disney Afternoon lineup. The show featured a number of original songs, including "Here We Go Floating" from the episode "Balloonatics". Voice cast * Jim Cummings: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger (in the episode King of the Beasties in season 1, seasons 3 (except in Oh Bottle, What's the Score, Pooh? and Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore episodes in season 3) & 4 (except in Christmas Too)), Additional voices * John Fiedler: Piglet * Paul Winchell: Tigger (in seasons 1 and 2 (Except in King of the Beasties episode in season 1), 3 Episodes of Season 3 and later returns in Christmas Too in 1991) * Ken Sansom: Rabbit, Stan the Woozle, Piglet Look-Like, Store Clerk * Peter Cullen: Eeyore * Michael Gough: Gopher * Patricia Parris (is credited by Patty Parris): Kanga, Christopher Robin's Mother * Nicholas Melody: Roo * Hal Smith: Owl * Tim Hoskins (is credited by Timothy Hoskins), later Edan Gross in Christmas Too): Christopher Robin * Chuck McCann: Heff Heffalump Other appearances Winnie the Pooh and Tigger were two of the cartoon characters featured in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Additionally, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Gopher, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Christopher Robin were featured in House of Mouse and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Episodes Home media releases VHS releases From 1989 into the 1990s, various VHS tapes were released in the United States each containing 2 to 4 episodes. Several more were later released in the 2000s. Other countries had their own exclusive VHS releases. There were 10 volumes under the title "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," released in the United States between 1989 and 1991 through Walt Disney Home Video. This list is for the VHS of Winnie the Pooh that were released in the UK from the late 1980s to early 90s. The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Learning". The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Playtime". The following were released under the title "Winnie the Pooh: Friendship". Other releases include the following. DVD releases Region 1: Between 2002 and 2010, several episodes of the series were released on DVD. Between 2005 and 2006, four DVDs were released as part of the "Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh" series. Each DVD would feature 4 episodes, and sometimes it would include a double-length episode. These DVDs were targeted for preschoolers. The episodes "Magic Earmuffs" and "The Wishing Bear" were made available as Bonus Shorts on the 10th Anniversary DVD release of "Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving". Region 2: In addition to: "Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year" (August 20, 2002) "Winnie The Pooh: Spookable Fun and Boo to You, Too!" (October 6, 2003) "Winnie The Pooh: Seasons Of Giving" (November 1, 2004) "Winnie The Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day and A Valentine For You" (August 20, 2010) Eight DVDs were released as part of the "The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh" series. Each DVD would feature 4 episodes: Awards Emmy Award *1989 – ''Outstanding Animated Program (won) *1990 – ''Outstanding Animated Program (won, tied with Beetlejuice) References External links * * * *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh on Big Cartoon Database *Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: A Great Day of Discovery DVD Review with Pictures *Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh: Friends Forever DVD Review with Pictures Category:1988 American television series debuts Category:1991 American television series endings Category:Television series by Disney Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1990s American animated television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's television series Category:Disney animated television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Family Channel shows Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs based on films Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television shows set in the United States Category:ABC Kids Category:Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program winners Category:English-language television programming Category:Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh